The PREP II Project (preparation through Responsive Educational Programs, Phase II) will conduct the final development and evaluation steps for its school-based experimental approach to juvenile problem remediation and prevention. PREP II's treatment model, which focuses on the interrelated areas of social and academic behavior and family functioning, has already been demonstrated to be effective on a short- term basis, and with a suburban population of students in a public school. During this new grant period, the effects of both the entire program and its separate components will be evaluated with two new student populations--low socioeconomic, inner-city black students; and low socioeconomic, rural students. In addition, a series of experiments will be conducted to identify the major controlling variables operating within each of the different program components. Further, the long-term effects of the experimental program will be evaluated through an extensive follow-up study of past participants and control subjects. Also, management control for the continued operation of the program will be transferred from PREP staff to staff of two cooperating schools, and efforts to disseminate the program procedures and results will be increased. At the completion of this project, schools will have available a low cost program for reaching large numbers of youngsters with problems that has been rigorously developed, applied with three different populations, and evaluated on both a short-term and long-term basis. This proposed project extends the work of the former PICA/PREP Projects conducted by the Institute for Behavioral Research, Inc.